


那人入水之音（19-21）

by Julyuri



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julyuri/pseuds/Julyuri
Summary: 感谢阅读。





	那人入水之音（19-21）

19

暑假到来的前一周发生了一件大事。直到现在想起它，米斯达仍然十分后怕。

在它发生前，纳兰迦的生物老师布置了一项任务：“哪位同学愿意把‘罗宾’带回家照顾一周？”

罗宾是一条蜥蜴，生物老师说它是蜥蜴中最温顺的中国水龙。当时它还只有手指那么长，在学生们的精心照料和陪伴下罗宾不仅越长越大，还格外的亲人。

大家听到这个消息都很激动，纷纷争抢着要接罗宾回家。

纳兰迦兴奋的小脸发红，盯着生物老师的眼睛也格外明亮，他很想养罗宾。而且他也想让家人和福葛都见一见他喜欢的罗宾。

他没向以往那样面对教室里的热闹气氛只会木呆呆的看着，纳兰迦学着其他孩子把手臂举的高高的，一连说了好几个“我！我！我！！”

生物老师猜到纳兰迦会争取这个机会，因为她经常见这个不太合群的男孩独自去给罗宾喂食。这并不稀奇，大部分孩子都会去喂罗宾，不过她发现只有纳兰迦在每次喂罗宾之前会帮这条小蜥蜴清理粪便。

所以她总在这门课上给纳兰迦不错的分数，听说这也是纳兰迦最高的成绩。

最后这项“光荣任务”落到了纳兰迦头上。

听到这个消息，教室里除纳兰迦以外的其他学生都非常震惊。纳兰迦自己却觉得能够照顾罗宾理所当然的，从他举起手的那一刻就没想过自己会失败，他的脑子里没有失败这个概念。

生物老师谈起了纳兰迦能够胜任的原因，其他人也在下面小声议论。

“没想到他竟然那么细心！”

“不是细心！那可是粪便诶！偶尔喂喂罗宾就够了吧，他竟然真的去做了！”

“其实纳兰迦刚转来时我就觉得他很可爱了，嘻嘻。”

“屁，我怎么没见你主动跟他说话！”

“我倒是邀请他踢球了，不过他没答应。以后我再试试！”

“那我以后也帮纳兰迦给罗宾清理！”

“我也想照顾罗宾！！能轮到我吗？”

……

纳兰迦的小红脸一直保持到放学，整个下午他都把身子坐的直直的。

一放学，他就被同学们团团围住，大家热情的要陪纳兰迦一起去领罗宾顺便向它做短暂告别。

“你们可以去我家看罗宾！”纳兰迦抱着装有罗宾的透明饲养箱说。罗宾还没有成年，小箱子还可以任它自由活动，它好奇的爬到箱壁打量着这群它所熟悉的人类，尤其是抱着它的这个。

其他人欢呼起来，约定好会去看望纳兰迦和罗宾。他们又一窝蜂的散开，争先恐后的去拿罗宾的食物和用具，每个抢到东西的孩子都与有荣焉的跟在纳兰迦身侧，没有抢到的只能失望的挤在外围靠不断说话引起大家注意。

一群人浩浩荡荡，有说有笑。福葛对这种小团体没有兴趣，他担心纳兰迦会不会出了什么意外。以往放学后纳兰迦总似小旋风一样早早冲出学校在校门口等他的。

想起这里，福葛不耐烦的神情总算柔和起来。自从那次抛下米斯达跟福葛一起回家后，纳兰迦就像完全忘了米斯达的存在，开始每天和福葛一起回家。索性沉溺在恋爱中的米斯达也顾不上这些，乔鲁诺更不用说，从他送福葛一块新手表就明白了。

福葛没开心太久，他敏锐的发现那个被人众星拱月一般围在中央的就是纳兰迦。

一向后知后觉的纳兰迦却在层层人墙中一眼就捕捉到了福葛，他急急向福葛奔来。福葛只是瞟了一眼他的周围，就大致明白发生了什么事。

那群初中生都对福葛又敬又惧，看到他才终于收敛一些，吵嚷声渐渐降下去。

纳兰迦一头汗水，鼻翼微微翕动的喘着气，“福—葛！！看！罗宾——！”，他喊福葛时带有亲昵的撒娇味，像是故意在中间拖长了声调，带出一种弯弯绕绕的缠绵，而叫出罗宾的名字时就只是尾音加重的炫耀。

这让福葛很受用，他挑剔的看了眼橄榄色的小丑东西，从纳兰迦手中接过这条懵懂无知的小蜥蜴。

罗宾被放置在出租车后座中间，在它的两边分别坐着纳兰迦和福葛，纳兰迦一直在喋喋不休的念叨着关于罗宾的一切。

“罗宾喜欢吃虫子。”纳兰迦说。

福葛指指装面包虫的盒子。

纳兰迦摇摇头，眼里放着奇异的光：“不能老吃那个，福葛。咱们晚上去抓虫子吧？夏天就应该抓虫子！”

福葛没听过这种说法，在他迄今为止的人生中也从未有过这种需求，“抓虫子？”他问。

“对！我以前就给罗宾抓过虫子！蚂蚱，天牛！嗯，还有好多！”

福葛瞪着罗宾，原来抓虫子是为了你只坏蜥蜴，真不爽。

纳兰迦注意不到这些，似乎陷入回忆：“米斯达带我去抓的！夜里去的，虫叫个不停，还有发光的萤火虫。”

“那你抓萤火虫了吗？”

“抓了，后来又放了！它们发光的样子才好看。”

司机插话道：“放了好啊！它们统共就活一两周，可怜！”

确实挺可怜。任何美丽的东西带上易逝的特征就会显得弥足珍贵，也就越美丽。譬如烟花，譬如流星，稍纵即逝的是生命，留下的是记忆。

纳兰迦本来还在替萤火虫伤心，可听福葛那么一说他又觉得有道理，转而机灵的活学活用起来：“所以福葛！你才要和我一起抓虫子留下点回忆嘛！”

福葛根本没想过拒绝，只是没料到那对情侣也会跟来。

“是这样的，”乔鲁诺和福葛踩在软乎乎的草地上，离他们不远是米斯达领着纳兰迦匍匐在草丛的身影。“我也想看看怎么捉虫子。”

福葛不信，怀疑乔鲁诺和米斯达只是想换个新鲜的地方约会。

“你会帮我吧，福葛？”他的潜台词再明显不过了：你带纳兰迦去别处捉虫吧。

“你们走远一些。”福葛捏了捏眉心答应下来。

乔鲁诺笑了，夜幕下他的脸并不很清晰，但是过分宠爱他的黑夜却将星星们全都召唤出来，只为让星光点缀他的微笑。

米斯达带纳兰迦捉虫时经常分心，总是憋不住去看乔鲁诺，刚好给他看到了这个笑容，他久久回不过神。

等纳兰迦好不容易熟练掌握了抓虫子的技巧，米斯达才站起来拍拍身上的草屑开口道：“挺不赖嘛，抓到一只狡猾的天牛！我说纳兰迦，你去教福葛呗！我正好也去教乔鲁诺，你看他俩站那里多无聊啊！”

纳兰迦从草丛里抬起头，茫然的看看站在不远处的两人，对米斯达点了点头，却没说话。

米斯达迫不及待的要离开，纳兰迦突然问：“米斯达，你和乔鲁诺在恋爱吗？”

向布加拉提承认恋情是理所应当，哪怕面对阿帕基，米斯达也可以不加掩饰的表达对乔鲁诺的喜爱。可是对着纳兰迦这张脸，本应大方承认感情的米斯达却难以启齿。

纳兰迦或许懂爱情，或许不懂。但不论如何，米斯达认为自己都应该早点告诉纳兰迦的，可是他却一直抱着侥幸心理拖到这个迟钝的家伙来向他追问。连米斯达都不清楚自己这么做的原因。

难以回答的米斯达求救的看向站在星空前头的乔鲁诺，福葛这会儿不知到哪里去了，只留乔鲁诺孤零零的望着这边。

米斯达看他模样怪可怜，心里有些不好受，他又想起乔鲁诺的笑，心口一阵绵软，他说：“我们确实在交往！！”说完一身轻。

“哇！！！”纳兰迦蹭的一下从草地上弹起来，“那你快告诉我！恋爱是啥感觉！”

“什么？”米斯达松口气，他发现在纳兰迦身上有什么东西跟以前不一样了。不过他当时没有细想就得意地说：“这么跟你讲吧，和乔鲁诺一起做的所有事情我都很喜欢很开心！看到他就会心软、想亲他……”

“这就是恋爱吗？”纳兰迦眨巴着眼睛，下意识去找那个帅气优雅的身影。

肩膀突然搭上一只修长的手，熟悉又总是很认真的声音带着短促的笑意问纳兰迦：“找什么呢？”

乔鲁诺和米斯达走走停停，他们在寻找那条被萤火点燃的小河。

“在那里！乔鲁诺，你快看！”

顺着米斯达手指的方向，他看到一条像被绿色莹光笼罩的光圈，正在往外荡着樱桃大小的光点。

因为不久前刚下过雨，小河里应该积了不少水，米斯达越想越满意。

他们拨开藏着萤火虫的高高河草往河滩去，被惊动的萤火虫围着他们打转，虫鸣声此起彼伏。米斯达挥散它们，小心的为乔鲁诺开辟出一条不被打扰的安全小径。

“我经常来这边玩水。”米斯达去牵乔鲁诺的手，凉凉的，握在手里就会安心。

乔鲁诺反客为主的握着他的手，他知道米斯达为什么会来这边玩水。

米斯达喜欢游泳，但是他没有加入游泳社，只能在值日时趁着没人偷偷溜进去游，乔鲁诺手机相册里的第一张照片就是在那时拍的。或者说米斯达曾经是游泳社成员，不过后来被游泳社开除了。这些都是班长加丘告诉他的，包括米斯达被社团除名的原因。

米斯达初三时把当时作为游泳社社长的高二学长打进了医院，加丘说，那位学长和米斯达形影不离，好到同穿一条泳裤。

加丘还说，无论老师们如何追问米斯达都绝口不提打人的理由，并且不愿意向学长认错。闹到最后他被周围人认定是只对亲近朋友下手的暴力狂。

加丘推了推眼镜，他并不清楚乔鲁诺的内心正在经历着怎样的寒冬：“和他做朋友有风险，或许他会像揍那位学长一样揍你。”说完又添一句：“事先声明，我对米斯达毫无偏见。是老师见你俩走的近让我来向你说明，让你最好离他远一点。”

乔鲁诺看着两人交握的手，又不错眼的去看挡在他身前为他披荆斩棘的少年。山萝卜带刺的叶子把米斯达的小臂划出一道细长血痕，他浑不在意的甩甩胳膊，并没有松开乔鲁诺的手。

乔鲁诺站着不走了，米斯达也停下来歪头看他。他抓起米斯达被划伤的胳膊举到眼前，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐那道伤，似乎是想借着这道伤痕慰藉当年那个孤立无援的少年，萤火虫又聚过来绕着他们飞舞。

米斯达微微发抖，乳头已经硬硬的挺立起来，他太容易对乔鲁诺的触碰产生感觉，连嗓子眼都痒的几欲嘶喊出来，强忍着不发出声音已经是他的极限了。

乔鲁诺舌尖尝到血液独有的淡淡铁锈味，下巴也被米斯达胳膊上新长出的软毛摩擦的酥麻，他挑着一双碧眼凝望米斯达，眼底直白的写着对米斯达强烈的占有欲和保护欲。

如果我是一只萤火虫，我就要扑进乔鲁诺的眼睛里，烧死在他眼球炙热的高温里。

在乔鲁诺侵略性十足的注视下，米斯达凑过去用自己的湿鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，小声又调皮地说：“亲亲我，乔鲁诺，你快亲亲我呀。”

剩下的路两人走的磕磕绊绊，不能怪河草，米斯达发了疯一样缠着乔鲁诺索吻，乔鲁诺揽着他走的急切，细密的吻无差的落到乔鲁诺的脸上脖子上，他只剩下搬动双腿的理智和力气，却还要时不时停下捧着米斯达的脸吻个不停。

他们终于摇晃着来到河滩，米斯达整个人都软成一滩水的挂在乔鲁诺身上。河滩上有一片草又短又厚，圈了少许湿湿的水，乔鲁诺轻轻地把米斯达压倒在这些湿软的河草上，然后借着星光去看身下的人。米斯达微张着嘴喘气，舌尖若隐若现，额头上布满晶亮的汗珠，他的脸一半被星光照出圣洁的光芒，一半藏在乔鲁诺制造的阴影下，眼睛里是对乔鲁诺全然的信任和依赖，似乎乔鲁诺对他做什么都可以、都不过分。

乔鲁诺擦去他的汗水，米斯达眯起眼任乔鲁诺的手指轻柔的划过自己面庞，他伸出手半搭半握着乔鲁诺的小臂，手指分不清是故意还是无意的撩拨乔鲁诺的手肘，直挠进乔鲁诺的心窝，他俯下身子顺着米斯达的眉毛一路往下亲。

米斯达仰着脖子感受乔鲁诺热热的嘴唇在脸上脖子上刻下的轨迹，他躺在潮湿的水草里，像要融化在的水里，躺在燥热的空气里，又与空气合二为一。他的身上忽冷忽热，一颗心也忽上忽下，从尾椎骨升起的电流窜进他身体某个火热的部位，他抬起一条腿不由自主的磨蹭乔鲁诺的腰。

乔鲁诺把米斯达的短袖推到脖颈处，露出米斯达又细又紧的腰，和红到挺立起来的乳头，他的双手在这具身体上自由游走。最后他一口咬住米斯达的下巴，就像是叼住猎物的花豹，同时用花刺狠狠戳进米斯达的双腿之间。

“乔鲁诺——”米斯达不受控制地大声叫了出来。他仰脸看着满天繁星头晕目眩，眼睛里全是转动的、五彩斑斓的星星。鼻尖全是河底特有的泥土的腥香，他闭起眼睛闻了闻，继而带着满足的快乐重重的沉入到更深的地方去了。

 

20

 

那晚过后，米斯达就像是得了肌肤饥渴症，确切的说是乔鲁诺严重不足症。他开始早起，陪布加拉提做早餐，帮阿帕基浇花，又喂过被纳兰迦过度娇惯的罗宾，才望眼欲穿的站在窗前等候乔鲁诺的到来。

阿帕基对米斯达的表现非常欣慰，他纡尊降贵的来喊米斯达吃早饭，米斯达跺跺脚守在窗边充耳不闻，被叫的烦了他才嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍着，这让阿帕基终于找到了发火的理由。

“米斯达！”乔鲁诺刚喊了一声，米斯达就像只快活的小鸟扑闪着翅膀直直撞进乔鲁诺怀里，他高兴的摇头晃脑，帽子都差点脱落。

“……”阿帕基领着布加拉提去看胶在一起的两人，简直丢人丢到家门口了！阿帕基怒火中烧，恨铁不成钢，他推开窗户冲米斯达喊：“你是狗吗米斯达！他随便招招手你就摇尾巴！”

米斯达对他做鬼脸，完全不理会阿帕基“你要死啊”的威胁，甚至炫耀的扬了扬和乔鲁诺握在一起的手，才大摇大摆的走了。

“你刚刚有点过分了。”布加拉提捏捏阿帕基的肩膀，他清楚这个男人是真的生气了。

阿帕基撑着窗棱沉默一会儿，他说：“我承认这是我作为父亲的自私，但是米斯达应该拥有一个更宠爱他的对象才行。”

“你怎么知道乔鲁诺不行？”

“我怎么知道？我怎么知道！我们都看到了啊布加拉提，你看到米斯达缠着那小子打转的样子了吧！那臭小子完全没有任何反应，他就像个他妈的木头！”

“冷静点雷欧，想想看，米斯达感冒是谁给他煮的姜茶？总不是你我吧？这件事可是你告诉我的。还有前段日子我们忙的没时间做早餐，是谁给米斯达纳兰迦带的早餐？你想过乔鲁诺从家里走过来需要多久吗？”布加拉提看阿帕基像是被说动了，接着说：“就说刚才，米斯达冲过去的力气可不小，我注意到他一直在小心的护着米斯达。”

布加拉提说的这些阿帕基自然也看到了，可他还是难以接受，他总觉得乔鲁诺应该做的更好。不过是一个乳臭未干的小鬼，能靠谱吗？

“我听你的布加拉提，但是米斯达不能再这么嚣张。”他又想起那个鬼脸来了。

布加拉提去喊纳兰迦起床，他的声音渐行渐远：“你可是差点都要把他的耳朵拧出血了……”

乔鲁诺和米斯达心照不宣的拐进一个小巷，两个人躲起来接吻，一切都是那么的美好，除了米斯达的帽檐总是戳到乔鲁诺的鼻梁。乔鲁诺抚摸米斯达脖子的那只手渐渐往上去脱米斯达的帽子，米斯达却像是突然被惊醒，连忙两只手盖在帽子上，不让乔鲁诺摘。

乔鲁诺听话的不动帽子了，他托着米斯达的下巴把他的脸掰向自己，略弯着腰凑进亲亲米斯达的鼻尖，但他心里却在意的不行。

米斯达是不想摘下帽子的，可是教室太热了，他起初还能顶得住，到后来就完全忘记自己戴帽子的原因了，他脱掉帽子拿它扇风，还挥舞着给乔鲁诺扇了会儿。

耳朵好红，有手指印。

乔鲁诺抿着唇，敲敲米斯达的课桌，示意他跟自己走。现在是早自习，大部分学生都在背书或者做题，老师也坐在讲台上为单独请教问题的学生解答，乔鲁诺不知对他说了什么，他也只是看看后面的米斯达犹豫了一下就放他俩外出了。

“干嘛去？”米斯达一脑门问号的跟上去。

乔鲁诺偏过头蜻蜓点水的亲了一下米斯达的耳朵，米斯达左顾右盼一番，故意嚷嚷：“这里是走廊啊！会被大家看到的！”

“你在意别人的看法吗？”

“倒不如说是完全不在乎，但是会对你影响不好吧。”

“只有你的情绪能影响我，”乔鲁诺动作有些粗暴的把米斯达推进楼梯间：“你不知道吗。”

“乔鲁诺？”米斯达从未被对方如此对待，他有些错愕。

乔鲁诺从他的眼睛里看到了担心，这才压下糟糕的情绪，轻柔的拨弄着米斯达的耳朵问：“戴帽子是为了遮耳朵吗，怕我看到？”

米斯达一直忘了耳朵的事，被乔鲁诺提醒才想起来。这么大还被人把耳朵揪成这副惨样，实在是丢脸！阿帕基也没有太用力，奈何他自己不争气皮肤薄，想不留痕迹都难，所以他才戴着帽子怕乔鲁诺看到担心。

“是谁做的，你爸爸吗？他有虐童的癖好？”乔鲁诺紧皱着眉。他曾在无数个夜晚亲吻米斯达赤裸入水的照片，也曾抚摸过他身上的每一片肌肤，所以他知道恋人身上根本不存在被虐待的痕迹。他只是在发泄对阿帕基的不满，或者说是对阿帕基惩罚米斯达这个行为的不满。

米斯达连忙解释一通，然后说：“这个真不疼，就是看起来比较恐怖。而且是我自找的啦哈哈哈哈。”

乔鲁诺选择相信他的话。米斯达的皮肤过于敏感这件事他比谁都清楚，因为他前天留在米斯达脖子上的吻痕到现在都还是红艳艳的。

“都怪我来晚了，以后我会更早一些到的，不让他有理由惩罚你。”乔鲁诺舔舔米斯达的耳朵尖，看着他的耳朵小小的抖动了一下，喜欢极了：“你也乖乖的。”

米斯达根本不知道乖字怎么写，但是为了讨好乔鲁诺，他忙不迭的应下来。

“我要检查一下还没有别的伤。”乔鲁诺的舌头灵活的含住米斯达的耳垂，手也忙碌的抽出米斯达的衬衫，顺着下摆往里探。

米斯达意思意思的推拒两下，就完全沉浸在和乔鲁诺肌肤相亲的快乐里，支撑他每天早早起床的动力都是这种时刻。

“这是什么新的欢迎方式吗？”福葛背着书包站在楼梯拐角处，面对难舍难分的两人冷冷开口。

米斯达把校服衬衣胡乱往裤子里一塞，挡在乔鲁诺身前，和福葛打趣道：“是你迟到的礼物。”

福葛没好气的瞥他一眼：“下次你起床能不能叫醒纳兰迦，最近跟他一起上学就没有一次不迟到的。”

“你就不能自己上学吗？干嘛非要和他一起。而且初中部本来就比我们上课晚啊。”米斯达不满：“以前我和纳兰迦都是我推迟二十分钟上学，他提前二十分钟起床的！”

福葛本来还因为米斯达的语气有些窝火，听下去就认为有道理，打算和纳兰迦商量一下继续采用这个方法。

三个人往教室走，福葛渐渐觉出些不对来，他问挡在自己和乔鲁诺中间的米斯达：“你干嘛一直挡着乔鲁诺？”

米斯达顿时气焰全无，脸红到耳根，这更让福葛好奇起来。即使是有了心理准备，可看到从米斯达身后走出来的乔鲁诺，福葛还是吃了一惊。

“米斯达，你属狗吗？”福葛不忍心再去看好友的狼狈样。乔鲁诺的衬衣扣子大概崩了五颗，腰部露出一小截白嫩的皮肤，下嘴唇还有个不小的伤口正在往外渗血。

始作俑者心疼的用手指点点乔鲁诺流血的伤口，责怪自己闹得太厉害了。

福葛从书包里掏出运动衣递给乔鲁诺：“先穿这个。我要是不出现，这家伙能把你的衣服撕成条吧。”乔鲁诺谢过福葛就换上了衣服，米斯达也跟着千恩万谢。

他们回到教室时刚好早读下课，米斯达在座位上整理作业，他最近认真的写起了作业，虽然大部分题都写错。于是乔鲁诺就把自己的作业本借给他订正，看着恋人字迹工整思路清晰的做题步骤，米斯达福至心灵，他猜这份作业是乔鲁诺为了能够让他看懂专门写的。

只是捧着乔鲁诺为他量身打造的作业本，米斯达的身体就涌出一股股过电般的暖流。他有时候也会被这样的自己吓到，怎么会如此疯狂的迷恋一个人？

“米斯达，你去哪儿了？刚有女生来找你！”贝西喊。

米斯达先是愣了愣，然后用做错事的小狗眼神去看乔鲁诺。

乔鲁诺对他笑笑，并没有说什么，米斯达才放心的问贝西：“什么女生？”

“不是我们学校的，她穿着女校校服，嘿嘿，”贝西向米斯达抛着媚眼：“放心！完全是你喜欢的那款啦！”

笨蛋！闭嘴啊！米斯达心内哀嚎，他注意到乔鲁诺已经完全撂下笔，正右手托腮全神贯注的看着他们。

“你在说什么，我咋不知道我喜欢哪款！”米斯达拼命朝贝西使眼色。

贝西不解其意，他挠挠头说：“嗳？你忘了吗，你说你喜欢成熟漂亮又性感的大波妹嘛，刚才那个女生的胸唔！唔唔！！！”米斯达冲上去捂他的嘴，心凉了半截。

“原来米斯达喜欢这种吗？”乔鲁诺十分温柔。

虽然乔鲁诺脸上带着笑、声音也依旧很甜，但他就是知道占有欲强的恋人已经不高兴了。

贝西因为上次作弊成功的事一直对乔鲁诺心存感激，听到偶像在问他话，他不知从哪里生出一股英勇的蛮力，挣开米斯达说：“米斯达就喜欢这种，他前女友胸超大呢！”

“前女友？”乔鲁诺看着米斯达。

米斯达被看的冷汗连连：“什么前女友！简直无中生有！你再胡说我就揍你了！乔鲁诺，别听他乱讲，根本没有的事！”

乔鲁诺只是笑。

米斯达是粗枝大叶惯了的人，他根本不懂怎么解释，只会支支吾吾去捞恋人的衣袖，但伸出的手还没碰到乔鲁诺，就被一条裙子挡住，是公认的气质美人丽塔。

校服裙子被她改的很短，露出两条笔直的细腿，她站到乔鲁诺课桌前，手里拿着一张试卷很苦恼：“乔鲁诺，这道题我不知道错在哪里，你帮我看看吧。”

米斯达缩回手压低帽檐，心里恨死了。问问题就算了干嘛还坐到人家课桌上？！他从帽檐底偷看乔鲁诺，乔鲁诺也在看着他，像是在等待什么。米斯达蹭地从座位上站起身闹出很大的动静，丽塔也去看他。

“你到底是想让他看题还是看你的腿？”他不客气地问。

丽塔从桌子上下来，嗤笑一声：“我让他看什么跟你有关吗？你就是想看还轮不到你呢！”

“我才不稀罕看你，乔鲁诺更不稀罕！”

“你又知道他不稀罕了，吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸！”

米斯达不想和她吵，那样显得自己就像一个蠢笨的妒妇，他直接了当的说：“我当然知道，因为乔鲁诺在和我交往！他喜欢看我的腿！”

这句话犹如投石入海，教室里安静下来。

丽塔脸上的表情万分精彩，加丘等人更是目瞪口呆，就连刚才还在好整以暇喝水的福葛都喷出一大口水。

“你疯了吧！”丽塔推开米斯达，去拉乔鲁诺的衣服：“乔鲁诺怎么会和你这种粗鲁的男生交往？！是吧乔鲁诺？”

米斯达没有防备就被推了一把，后腰直接撞到课桌棱上疼的一个激灵，他略微弯下腰，帽子轱辘轱辘滚落。

乔鲁诺生气了，他把运动衣从丽塔手中抽出，捡起米斯达的帽子盖到他头上，对所有人说：“是我追求的米斯达，他也答应了，我们在交往。”

教室里更安静了。

然后他看着丽塔，用只有他们两人能听到的声音说：“米斯达说的没错，我只爱看他的腿。”虽然他的声音很小，但还是有很多人听到了。

“……”丽塔有些害怕，她觉得乔鲁诺碧绿的眼睛快要烧成红色，他是真的在生气。她发现自己并不了解乔鲁诺，他在她眼里开始变得陌生和恐怖，她把求救的目光投向米斯达，难以下台。

米斯达接收到她的视线就气不动了，或许这个女孩并没有恶意，她只是被男生捧得久了才习惯于恃靓行凶。米斯达说：“不要再这么做了，丽塔。”

“竟然会被你教训，算了，是我自作自受。”丽塔还是很喜欢乔鲁诺的脸，但是对乔鲁诺这个人已经完全死心。她从短裙口袋里掏出一颗糖放到米斯达课桌上说：“虽然不甘心，不过祝你们幸福。米斯达，对不起。”说完，她撕了试卷故作潇洒的退场。

米斯达完全没有公开恋情的不自然，他首先想到的是以后就可以跟乔鲁诺光明正大的牵手了！

他开心的去拉乔鲁诺的手。

乔鲁诺扣着米斯达的手说：“真好。不论哪个女生来找你，都会知道你已经是我的了。”

米斯达心里一颤，乔鲁诺是故意的！他早就该想到的，正常情况下乔鲁诺根本不会允许有人坐他桌子上！

贝西从厕所回来，觉得教室氛围有点怪，他像是想起了什么从桌肚里掏出一张纸，用他特有的大嗓门喊：“米斯达，那大波妹给你留了情书！！！”

才要恢复热闹的教室又再一次安静下来。

“谁？”午休时，乔鲁诺把米斯达抵到墙上圈在两臂之间逼问。

米斯达抓抓脸，他是真的不知道这个神秘女生是谁！他为难的解释：“乔鲁诺，可能是有人故意整我！我根本不认识什么大波妹！”

乔鲁诺逮着他的嘴狠亲一番，说：“前女友呢？你们接吻了吗？”说完，他被自己这句话气到了，委屈的又舔又咬的吃着米斯达的唇。

米斯达被吻得气喘吁吁，主要是他的身体太想被抚摸，他必须快点结束这种磨人的审讯，才好让乔鲁诺摸摸他。

“没有前女友，那全是贝西瞎猜的。我有个发小是女孩子，她叫特里休，她爸和阿帕基是同事，我们俩从小玩到大。她初中读的女校，有时会来找我，贝西就以为我和她在交往，后来特里休的爸爸调到外地了，她就跟着一起走了。贝西不见她来了就当做我们分手了。”

“你喜欢她？”

“绝对没有！她就跟亲妹妹一样！”米斯达着急的在乔鲁诺脸上一通乱亲，把乔鲁诺脸上弄得都是口水。“我只喜欢你！”

乔鲁诺捏着米斯达的下巴，阻止米斯达的亲吻，却把手指插入米斯达口中挑弄他的舌头，口水顺着米斯达的唇角溢出，闪着淫白色的光，乔鲁诺目光深邃，他轻轻抽出手指，捧着米斯达的脸问：“你是谁的？米斯达，告诉我，你是谁的？”

米斯达说不出口，但又不得不说：“你是我的。”

乔鲁诺笑了，他说：“我是你的。”

“我是你的。”米斯达挡着熟透的脸，他是个实性人，对于肉麻话向来羞于表达，可架不住恋人爱听。

他们最近一直在尝试开发更多能让彼此快乐的方式，乔鲁诺将自己长久以来在梦中学会的“小手段”几乎全在米斯达身上招呼了一遍，他一边做一边问：“纸条上写了什么？”

米斯达爽的无法思考，他说：“是，是约我后天下午，放学后……”被恋人狠夹了一下乳头的米斯达咬着嘴唇直哆嗦。

乔鲁诺又伏在上面安慰被欺负的狠了的小红果，“你要见她吗？”

“我不知道，”米斯达眼神迷离，坏笑道：“不过，我想让她知道，我是乔鲁诺的。”

 

 

21

晚上放学后米斯达又跟乔鲁诺好一番厮磨才拖着遍布情爱痕迹的身体走进家门。

布加拉提和纳兰迦都没在家，连罗宾都不在，只有阿帕基坐在沙发上看电视，米斯达看着他孤单的高大身影，决定主动握手言和。

“你吃饭了吗？”他问：“他们呢？”

阿帕基冷冷看他一眼，没说话。

米斯达把书包扔到自己房间，换了一身家居服下来，阿帕基仍保持着刚才的姿势。厨房里只盖着一人份的晚餐，说明其他人已经吃过饭了，米斯达把盖子合上故意在阿帕基面前走来走去，制造各种噪音。

阿帕基关了电视，冷冷开口：“去吃饭。”

米斯达像是获得了恩准，蹦跳着去吃饭。阿帕基跟在他身后，说：“你怎么回来这么晚？”

米斯达往嘴里扒饭，含糊不清的说：“唔唔！我陪乔鲁诺买东西去了！”

阿帕基嘭的一下拍了下桌子，米斯达筷子都吓掉了：“你干什么啊！”

“你还学会撒谎了？”阿帕基冷着一张俊脸：“你脖子上是什么！你让他亲你？！”

米斯达摸摸脖子，嘴硬道：“拜托阿帕基！我和乔鲁诺是恋人，我们想做什么就做什么！亲脖子又不犯法！”

阿帕基不知道该怎么管教他了，他养的这个只会跟他顶嘴，对着那野小子却诺诺连声。要真跟他置气，他早就气死了，他忍下去，问了一个符合父亲身份的问题：“那家伙家里是做什么的？”

这还真把米斯达给问住了，他知道乔鲁诺身上有几颗痣，知道他左肩有一个星星胎记，知道乔鲁诺的爱好，知道吻他什么地方他最动情……但他确实不清楚乔鲁诺的家庭，甚至连他住在哪里都不知道。他只是隐约感觉乔鲁诺家庭条件不错，大概和福葛差不多。见他答不上来，阿帕基也不逼他，他给自己倒了杯茶。

喝了口茶，阿帕基说：“如果你喜欢他，你就要考虑你们的未来。你们现在在一个教室甚至是坐在一起，有无数相处的时间和机会。你们可以随时随地接吻，你们的恋爱没有忧虑。”

“但是，一年后两年后呢？”阿帕基看米斯达僵住的脸，还是冷酷的说出来：“他学习成绩很好吧？他可以去其他城市里的好学校，你呢？他会为了你放弃学业吗？你能追的上他的脚步吗？到时候你们分隔两地，距离和时间会让你们产生猜疑，你知道爱情最大的敌人是什么吗？”

米斯达听的饭都吃不下去了，简直要窒息，他摇摇头。

“是阴谋，是猜忌。”阿帕基说：“就像我现在三言两语，你就已经动摇了。”

米斯达如坠冰窖，这次他的乐观没有来帮他，他问：“可是，我是真的很喜欢乔鲁诺啊！很喜欢啊！我，我现在每天都有认真写作业和听课，就是要跟他去一个学校啊，实在不行一个城市总应该是可以的啊！”

即使是冷酷的阿帕基，也有点不舒服了：“不是只有爱就可以的，况且你们只是小孩子的喜欢。”

是这样吗？米斯达刚吃过食物的味蕾发出淡淡苦涩味，可他明明吃的是茶碗蒸。也许阿帕基说的没错，可是认同阿帕基就是背叛乔鲁诺，他的心就像被密密麻麻的针扎过一样，沉甸甸的。

阿帕基至少有一样没说对，他对乔鲁诺从来都不是小孩子小打小闹的喜欢，虽然他从没对乔鲁诺亲口说过，但是他爱乔鲁诺。

“如果是乔鲁诺，”米斯达突然说：“如果是他，绝对不会像我刚才那样产生愚蠢的动摇。”

阿帕基笑出声，不是在嘲笑，他开怀大笑。比起盲目的认为自己可以决定未来，米斯达是即使在明白未来的艰难后，（虽然是被阿帕基这个成年人的逻辑诡计所算计）却依然对乔鲁诺拥有最大的忠诚和信任。他真觉得乔鲁诺是走运挖到宝了。

“你笑什么？”米斯达有些恼火。

“我不想阻止你们了，或许你可以带他来家里做客，我替你问问他的家庭情况。”搞明白乔鲁诺的家庭，阿帕基才会完全放心。

米斯达不明白阿帕基为什么又突然允许了，他还在心里责怪自己，认为自己做了对不起乔鲁诺的事。

阿帕基刚去洗澡，纳兰迦就抱着罗宾回来了，他看上去有些魂不守舍，把罗宾放到饲养箱就深一脚浅一脚的上楼去了。

米斯达觉得他这状态很不对劲，连忙跟了上去。

他推开门，纳兰迦已经裹进被子里，一副拒绝沟通的样子。米斯达戳戳他的被子，他从被窝里露出一张小脸，是前所未有的无措表情。

米斯达认真起来，他问：“发生什么了？福葛欺负你了？”

纳兰迦闭着眼睛使劲摇摇头：“不是他，不是福葛……”然后他的嘴唇蠕动，说不出话。

“那是谁？！谁欺负你了？我马上就把他打的满地找牙！！”米斯达卷起袖子，吃人的心都有了。

如果是米斯达打一顿就能解决的事就好了，纳兰迦想，他宁愿被人欺负和别人打架，至少打不过就让米斯达去打。可是那两个人要怎么去打？为什么早就不存在的爸爸妈妈会出现？纳兰迦很害怕，他不敢告诉家里的任何一个人。

他们在纳兰迦和福葛分别后出现，说是爸爸妈妈。他们给他带了很多礼物，纳兰迦全部摔了，他又怕对方来找阿帕基和布加拉提赔钱。“爸爸妈妈”说要带走他，纳兰迦吓得牙齿都打颤，这里就是他的家，他哪儿都不去。他要亲手把那两个人解决掉，他不能总是依靠家人的保护了，那样只会让他们难过和担心。

“我没事，就是在河边吓到了。”纳兰迦又把头埋进被子里，任米斯达在旁边威逼利诱都不再出来了。

米斯达实在没办法，只能在客厅等布加拉提开会回来，也许是因为和阿帕基的聊天耗费了心神，也许是和乔鲁诺的恋爱活动用尽了体力，米斯达一沾沙发就睡着了。

布加拉提开完总结会议就能和阿帕基歇上好一段时间，他俩计划烟花大会后全家一起去海边过暑假，他想到这些就不觉得累了。刚换了鞋子就看到靠在沙发睡得香甜的米斯达，他轻柔的唤醒米斯达。

米斯达醒来后就坠在布加拉提屁股后面讲纳兰迦的反常，他很担心。

“米斯达，你先去睡觉吧，这件事交给我处理，不用担心。”布加拉提这么一说，米斯达就放心了，他从不怀疑布加拉提的决策。

第二天午饭时间，四个人久违的趴在一起吃饭，乔鲁诺吃的是米斯达给他带的便当，纳兰迦吃的是福葛带给他的食盒，但他装了一肚子心事，即使面对向往已久的美食也难以下咽。

福葛已经在暴躁边缘，他周围充满低气压，似乎纳兰迦再不好好吃饭，他就要拿起叉子揍人了。纳兰迦也察觉到这点，立刻狼吞虎咽起来。

米斯达有点能理解阿帕基的心情了，他打算以后在阿帕基面前和乔鲁诺亲热时有所收敛，如果他做得到的话。

吃完饭福葛带纳兰迦去了午休室，不知道福葛哪来的本事，问老师要到一间教师用的休息室，虽然不大，但胜在安静有风扇，纳兰迦躺在午休室唯一的小床上睡觉，福葛就坐在床边的软垫子上看书。纳兰迦中午吃的不多，福葛给他准备了很多零食点心放在床头的小柜子里，让纳兰迦饿了吃。

纳兰迦顾不得吃，他忙着呢。

米斯达和乔鲁诺爬上天台，躲到阴影里，他用腿缠着乔鲁诺的腿，把昨晚和阿帕基的对话一五一十的全都告诉了他，说完就忐忑不安的等待恋人的制裁。

乔鲁诺却紧紧抱着他亲个没完，“你明明是看穿了阴谋，而且也完全信任我。”

“是吗？我不知道你要是上大学了，我干嘛去？”米斯达不去看乔鲁诺：“我今天上课跑神了，一直在想我能做什么，想来想去，我好像除了游泳别的都不太行。不过我可以去你在的地方教别人游泳。”

“你去哪我在哪。对我来说，学校或者其他有形的东西都比不过你的一根小手指重要。”乔鲁诺说：“别想那么多自寻烦恼，要是你不快乐只会是我没用。”没用没用。

米斯达心跳的更快了，他又听乔鲁诺说：“只能从你身上看到游泳特长的人在我看来是不幸的，因为他们永远不会知道游泳只是你身上一个很小的光点。我能看到你身上所有的光，我是不是最幸运的？”

轮番而至的甜言蜜语让米斯达大脑缺氧，他有种自身价值完全被肯定的满足，也许在他的记忆角落里确实存在过那么几朵乌云，但此刻也全都被乔鲁诺挥散，而重现光明。

晚上放学后米斯达带乔鲁诺回了自己家。

院子里的花草欣欣向荣，屋子也收拾的仅仅有条，连玄关的花瓶里都插了一束精心选取修剪的花。

换好鞋子，米斯达见布加拉提正在廊下写东西，风铃悬在他头顶叮铃叮咚的响。

“你们回来啦，冰箱里有酸梅汤和绿豆汤，快去盛点喝。”

“你喝吗？阿帕基呢？”米斯达问。

“我喝绿豆汤，”他对米斯达眨着眼：“阿帕基在准备晚餐呢。”

米斯达脚步一顿，附在乔鲁诺耳边说：“阿帕基很少下厨的……”

“咳！”阿帕基端着一碗冰镇绿豆汤出来打断两人卿卿我我，他穿着围裙，头发也利落的高高束起：“乔鲁诺，你吃辣吗？”

“他不太吃辣，喜欢甜的！给我们做个糖醋小排！”米斯达抢着说。

“我什么都行，不用特意麻烦。”乔鲁诺毕恭毕敬。

阿帕基没有回应，他把绿豆汤放到布加拉提手边：“写了那么久还没弄好吗？别耽误吃饭。”

布加拉提揉揉手腕：“还有一段，这份材料交上去咱们就能轻松一阵子了。”

阿帕基给他捏捏手：“纳兰迦什么情况？今晚又不回来吃饭？”

“带着罗宾和福葛一起捉虫子去了，说是直接在那里吃。”布加拉提看阿帕基低头为他捏手时露出的高挺鼻梁，说：“好了好了，你去做饭吧。”

阿帕基吻他一下就回厨房，经过客厅没瞧见那俩人，他脸色沉下来。就一会儿时间还要躲到房间腻歪！活该被人占光便宜！这个乔鲁诺……

乔鲁诺和米斯达却一前一后的从院子里回来，米斯达看阿帕基的表情就知道他想到哪里去了，他有点发笑：“我带乔鲁诺看花去了！”他们俩还拿着两只小碗，酸梅汤被喝的干干净净。

布加拉提很快忙完，他冲乔鲁诺招招手，米斯达说：“你去吧，我给阿帕基打下手。”

米斯达来到厨房，看到小盖子底下已经压着三道菜，他打开盖子就愣住了。

“你做了糖醋小排啊！”米斯达谄媚的凑过去。

“闭嘴，把盘子洗了………”

“嘿嘿！”

“挑虾线。”

“嘿嘿！好咧！”

乔鲁诺捧着小布丁，坐在布加拉提对面。

“米斯达说你喜欢吃这个，我们不知道你喜欢哪种口味就每个都买了一盒。”

乔鲁诺受宠若惊，连忙道谢。

“这个是米斯达的相册，还有几张是他在孤儿院的。”布加拉提把手边准备好的相册推给乔鲁诺。

“这！”这简直是宝藏，乔鲁诺少有的语无伦次，他又惊又喜道：“我现在可以看吗？”布丁被他扔到一边。

“请随意。”布加拉提看他的表现就放心了。

乔鲁诺拿纸巾擦擦手，珍而重之的看起相册。最早拍摄的那张是在春天，米斯达和另外两个小孩子站在樱花树下，他捧着一个脏脏的皮球笑的开心。还有两张是孤儿院孩子们的合照，大家都穿着一样的短袖短裤，乔鲁诺却一眼找到了头发剃的很短、眼睛看向别处的米斯达。还有一张令乔鲁诺心跳加速，照片上的阿帕基很年轻他牵着米斯达的手，背景是孤儿院大门。这是他童年记忆里的米斯达，不会错的，连衣服都是那天穿的。

见他一直盯着这张照片，布加拉提解释：“这张是阿帕基领养米斯达那天拍的。那天阿帕基正在看孩子们玩游戏，转头就看到不知打哪儿回来的弄了一身脏的米斯达。他当时就觉得跟米斯达有缘。”

缘分真的很奇妙，乔鲁诺现在可以确定了，米斯达就是从他家离开以后遇上的阿帕基。

“谢谢你们照顾他，”乔鲁诺又想，如果当时他没有去英国，是不是就可以领养米斯达？他被自己这个想法烧的几乎坐不住，“他很爱你们。”那样，米斯达的世界里就只有自己，他们可以一起吃饭睡觉玩耍，他给米斯达洗澡换衣服，把他养大，没有任何人可以来抢夺米斯达的注意，分摊米斯达的爱。

“他也很喜欢你的。”布加拉提说：“你对他来说是不同的，说句沉重的，你是可以陪他走到人生最后的。”

乔鲁诺又为自己刚才的想法感到惭愧，因为爱和爱是不一样的，如果真是他想的那样，米斯达就只能得到自己的爱，却得不到来自家人的关爱。也不好，现在这样就很好。 他说： “我会的。”

这时的布加拉提还抱着三分怀疑的态度，他没想到乔鲁诺真的用一生来兑现当时的诺言。后来的日子里，布加拉提和阿帕基逐渐发现乔鲁诺对米斯达至深的爱，当他们完全放心并且已经习惯后，人生的漫漫长路已经走过一大半。

乔鲁诺继续看相册，大概是从某个时期开始，米斯达的照片里突然多了帽子，表情也没有以前那么无忧无虑。看到那张初中毕业合照，乔鲁诺明白这应该是米斯达最难熬的那段时间，当时米斯达被人当作暴力狂远离。

当时到底发生了什么？乔鲁诺不打算问米斯达，因为那无异于揭米斯达的伤疤。他只会加倍对米斯达好，让他完完全全被快乐填满，哪怕想起过去糟糕经历也能当作笑谈。

开饭了，米斯达先给阿帕基和布加拉提各剥一只大虾，又给乔鲁诺夹了好几块小排。等他忙完，发现自己碗里堆了几只肥嫩的虾，而在乔鲁诺的餐盘里摞着高高的虾衣。

阿帕基目睹乔鲁诺的行为勉强满意，他说：“在我们家，都是我做饭的。”

布加拉提：“？？？”

米斯达：“…………”

乔鲁诺乖巧回应：“我学东西很快，以后我也做饭给大家吃。”

“不用的乔鲁诺，做菜当然是谁喜欢谁方便谁去做，不用非让一个人做。”米斯达立马说：“最好让我做，你的手不适合做这个。”

“胡说！他长着手怎么就不适合做饭了？”阿帕基问。

“哎，吃菜吃菜。”布加拉提连忙插话，他可不想让米斯达跟阿帕基吵起来。

吃完饭阿帕基就把乔鲁诺叫到院子里看花了，米斯达被他支走刷碗。米斯达知道阿帕基是想打听乔鲁诺的家庭情况，所以他没有多加阻拦，因为他也很想知道。

他们很快就结束交谈进了屋，但是从两个人的表情里什么都看不出。米斯达送乔鲁诺回家刚走没多远，就看到纳兰迦抱着罗宾往家走。

米斯达跑过去拽住他：“你最近野得很啊！竟敢回来这么晚！”

纳兰迦今天放学又见到那两个人了，福葛也见到他们了。他默不作声的偷偷带着福葛溜走。

“我认识他们，最近刚搬来的暴发户。别的不提，他们确实很有钱。”

“跟你比起来呢？福葛。”

“我没有钱，”福葛说：“不过我们家比他们厉害。”

那就行。纳兰迦想，既然福葛比他们厉害，说不定可以拜托福葛帮忙：“我请你吃铁板烧吧。”

纳兰迦回家带上罗宾和福葛去吃铁板烧，吃饭期间，他一五一十的把自己的苦恼全都吐了出来，一张小脸也苦哈哈的。他并没有表露出任何被抛弃的痛苦或者是见到亲生父母的怨恨，他像是只有惶恐，怕自己会被他们抓走，再也见不到布加拉提他们。

福葛这才清楚纳兰迦食不下咽的原因，他问：“你不恨他们吗？”

“啊？为什么要恨？他们对我来说就是陌生人啊。”纳兰迦咬着鱿鱼须大嚼特嚼。

有道理，福葛说：“你可能是位哲学家也说不定。”

“搞不懂！你吃这个！”

“我有主意了。过几天有个宴会，他俩大概也会参加。到时候我去威胁他们，让他们离开这个城市。”当然没有他说的那么简单，他或许要用利益或许要用地位来向那两人施压，但这些都不是他的，他唾弃他的家族却还要享受它带给他的便利。所以他不说明，好让纳兰迦觉得自己就是无敌的。

纳兰迦确实那么认为，福葛轻而易举就解决了他的烦恼，他兴奋的扔下食物扑到福葛身上，油乎乎的嘴吧唧亲到了对方脸上。

纳兰迦刚好抱的胳膊有些酸，他把罗宾放到米斯达怀里：“帮我抱着它！”

“下次出门就别带它了吧！”

“就带！”

“还顶嘴！”米斯达捏纳兰迦的脸，又突然放开手对纳兰迦说：“纳兰迦你看那边！”

纳兰迦扭头去看，趁着这个瞬间，米斯达飞快的在乔鲁诺唇上啄了一口，由于用劲太猛，两个人的鼻子还撞到了一起。

“什么也没有啊！”纳兰迦回过头看到他俩捂着鼻子相对傻笑。他觉得恋爱中不光眼神不好使，脑子都变蠢了。


End file.
